prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure
is the opening theme for Go! Princess Pretty Cure, performed by Isobe Karin. The song debuted in the first episode on February 1st, 2015. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= "Tsuyoku! Yasashiku! Utsukushiku! Shin no purinsesu wo mezasu san'nin no monogatari! Yume e mukatte Go! Purinsesu Purikyua!" Habatake purinsesu fuwari hirari massugu yume e susume!! Doryoku shitara Happy Come! Kiseki okose Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Egao ga hōseki ne on'nanoko wa hime damon Hāto kyunkyunkyun hashagu tobira akete yukō yo Haretara "gokigen'yō" tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Uta wo runrunrun kanade haruka kanata mezasu yo Hajimete de fuan na basho mo doresu kaete kimochi agete "Sēno!" de ne fumidasu no Shinjite purinsesu kirari pikari kagayaku ai wo tsukame!! Yūki honki suteki mae muki ga kagi ne... Habatake purinsesu hana wo, umi wo, hoshi wo otte doko made mo Omoikiri ne Flying High! Hokori takaku Go! Purinsesu Purikyua |-|Kanji= 「強く、優しく、美しく！ 真のプリンセスを目指す３人の物語！ 夢へ向かって　Go！プリンセスプリキュア！」 羽ばたけプリンセス　ふわり　ひらり　まっすぐ夢へすすめ！！ 努力したらHappy Come！ 奇跡起こせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア 笑顔が宝石ね　女の子は姫だもん ハート　キュンキュンキュン　はしゃぐ扉　開けてゆこうよ 晴れたら「ごきげんよう」 つよく、やさしく、美しく！ 歌を　ルンルンルン奏で　遙か彼方めざすよ 初めてで不安な場所も　ドレスかえて　気持ちアゲて 「せーの！」でね　踏み出すの 信じてプリンセス　きらり　ぴかり　輝く愛をつかめ！！ 勇気　本気　素敵　前向きが鍵ね…！？ 羽ばたけプリンセス　花を、海を、星を追って　どこまでも 思い切りね Flying High！ 誇り高く Go！プリンセスプリキュア |-|English= "Strong! Kind! Beautiful! The tale of three young girls who strive to become true princesses! Head towards your dream and Go! Princess Pretty Cure!" Spread your wings princess, fly straight towards your brand new dream!! Try your best and Happy Come! Make miracles and Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Every girl has a smile that shines like a princess’ jewel Her heart throbs endlessly as she opens the door We say “Good day” to the weather as we're very strong, kind and beautiful! Our song echoes happily to everyone far and wide Even if you don't know what to do, just change that dress to find your hidden wish “Ready go!” then take a step forward Believe princess, grab that shining, throbbing love Being brave, serious and lovely is the key… Spread your wings princess, chase the flowers, the ocean and the stars to the end Your thoughts are Flying High! With pride Go! Princess Pretty Cure TV Size Ver. 2 |-|Romaji= "Tsuyoku! Yasashiku! Utsukushiku! Shin no purinsesu wo mezasu yonin no monogatari! Yume e mukatte Go! Purinsesu Purikyua!" Habatake purinsesu fuwari hirari massugu yume e susume!! Doryoku shitara Happy Come! Kiseki okose Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Egao ga hōseki ne on'nanoko wa hime damon Hāto kyunkyunkyun hashagu tobira akete yukō yo Ame demo "gokigen'yō" shiawase tōsenbo suru Aku wa banbanban taosu watashitachi de itai ne Yami tomosu honō mitai atsui omoi ribon ni shite Pīsufuru kanaeru no Ganbare purinsesu dokiri hiyari pinchi ni mo makenaide Hitori janai issho ni! Te wo tori yukeru yo Habatake purinsesu kibō, hikari tsunaide kō itsumademo Namida tachi ni Say, Good Bye! Mirai terase Go! Purinsesu Purikyua |-|Kanji= 「強く、優しく、美しく！ 真のプリンセスを目指す4人の物語！ 夢へ向かって　Go!プリンセスプリキュア！」 羽ばたけプリンセス　ふわり　ひらり　まっすぐ夢へすすめ！！ 努力したらHappy Come！ 奇跡起こせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア 笑顔が宝石ね　女の子は姫だもん ハート　キュンキュンキュン　はしゃぐ扉　開けてゆこうよ 雨でも「ごきげんよう」 幸せ通せんぼする 悪は　バンバンバン倒す　わたしたちでいたいね 闇灯す炎みたい　熱い想い　リボンにして ピースフル　かなえるの がんばれプリンセス　どきり　ひやり　ピンチにも負けないで ひとりじゃない　一緒に！ 手を取りゆけるよ 羽ばたけプリンセス　希望、光つないでこう　いつまでも 涙たちにSay, Good Bye！ 未来照らせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア |-|English= "Strong! Kind! Beautiful! The tale of four young girls who strive to become true princesses! Head towards your dream and Go! Princess Pretty Cure!" Spread your wings princess, fly straight towards your brand new dream!! Try your best and Happy Come! Make miracles and Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Every girl has a smile that shines like a princess’ jewel Her heart throbs endlessly as she opens the door We say "Good day" to the rain to keep happiness at bay We won't let the darkness hurt anyone again The warm feelings in my ribbon will eliminate any darkness As all I want is peace You can do it princess, don't show your weakness in a losing battle We're not alone! We walk hand in hand Spread your wings princess, let's hope to connect the light forever Say, Good Bye to those tears! For a bright future, Go! Princess Pretty Cure Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Habatake purinsesu fuwari hirari massugu yume e susume!! Doryoku shitara Happy Come! Kiseki okose Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Egao ga hōseki ne on'nanoko wa hime damon Hāto kyunkyunkyun hashagu tobira akete yukou yo Haretara "gokigen'yō" tsuyoku, yasashiku, utsukushiku! Uta wo runrunrun kanade haruka kanata mezasu yo Hajimete de fuan na basho mo doresu kaete kimochi agete “Sēno!” de ne fumidasu no Shinjite purinsesu kirari pikari kagayaku ai wo tsukame!! Yūki honki suteki maemuki ga kagi ne...!? Habatake purinsesu hana wo, umi wo, hoshi wo otte doko made mo Omoikiri ne Flying High! Hokori takaku Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Ame demo "gokigen'yō" shiawase tōsenbo suru Aku wa banbanban taosu watashitachi de itai ne Yami tomosu honō mitai atsui omoi ribon ni shite Pīsufuru kanaeru no Ganbare purinsesu dokiri hiyari pinchi ni mo makenaide Hitori janai issho ni! Te wo tori yukeru yo Habatake purinsesu kibō, hikari tsunaide kō itsumademo Namida tachi ni Say, Good Bye! Mirai terase Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Shinjite purinsesu kirari pikari kagayaku ai wo tsukame!! Yūki honki suteki maemuki ga kagi ne…!? Habatake purinsesu fuwari hirari massugu yume e susume!! Doryoku shitara Happy Come! Kiseki okose Go! Purinsesu Purikyua |-|Kanji= 羽ばたけプリンセス　ふわり　ひらり　まっすぐ夢へすすめ！！ 努力したらHappy Come！ 奇跡起こせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア 笑顔が宝石ね　女の子は姫だもん ハート　キュンキュンキュン　はしゃぐ扉　開けてゆこうよ 晴れたら「ごきげんよう」 つよく、やさしく、美しく！ 歌を　ルンルンルン奏で　遙か彼方めざすよ 初めてで不安な場所も　ドレスかえて　気持ちアゲて 「せーの！」でね　踏み出すの 信じてプリンセス　きらり　ぴかり　輝く愛をつかめ！！ 勇気　本気　素敵　前向きが鍵ね…！？ 羽ばたけプリンセス　花を、海を、星を追って　どこまでも 思い切りね Flying High！ 誇り高く Go！プリンセスプリキュア 雨でも「ごきげんよう」 幸せ通せんぼする 悪は　バンバンバン倒す　わたしたちでいたいね 闇灯す炎みたい　熱い想い　リボンにして ピースフル　かなえるの がんばれプリンセス　どきり　ひやり　ピンチにも負けないで ひとりじゃない　一緒に！ 手を取りゆけるよ 羽ばたけプリンセス　希望、光つないでこう　いつまでも 涙たちにSay, Good Bye！ 未来照らせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア 信じてプリンセス　きらり　ぴかり　輝く愛をつかめ！！ 勇気　本気　素敵　前向きが鍵ね…！？ 羽ばたけプリンセス　ふわり　ひらり　まっすぐ夢へすすめ！！ 努力したらHappy Come！ 奇跡起こせ Go！プリンセスプリキュア |-|English= Spread your wings princess, fly straight towards your brand new dream!! Try your best and Happy Come! Make miracles and Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Every girl has a smile that shines like a princess’ jewel Her heart throbs endlessly as she opens the door We say “Good day” to the weather as we're very strong, kind and beautiful! Our song echoes happily to everyone far and wide Even if you don't know what to do, just change that dress to find your hidden wish “Ready go!” then take a step forward Believe princess, grab that shining, throbbing love Being brave, serious and lovely is the key… Spread your wings princess, chase the flowers, the ocean and the stars to the end Your thoughts are Flying High! With pride Go! Princess Pretty Cure We say "Good day" to the rain to keep happiness at bay We won't let the darkness hurt anyone again The warm feelings in my ribbon will eliminate any darkness As all I want is peace You can do it princess, don't show your weakness in a losing battle We're not alone! We walk hand in hand Spread your wings princess, let's hope to connect the light forever Say, Good Bye to those tears! For a bright future, Go! Princess Pretty Cure Believe princess, grab that shining, throbbing love Being brave, serious and lovely is the key… Spread your wings princess, fly straight towards your brand new dream!! Try your best and Happy Come! Make miracles and Go! Princess Pretty Cure! Character Appearances :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora, Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid and Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Pafu and Aroma *Prince Kanata *Nanase Yui *Miss Shamour (is also added to the scene in the middle in episode 9) *Dyspear, Close, Shut and Lock (Lock's powered-up form is added in episode 26) **Lock's fairy form, Kuroro, is added in episode 34. *Zetsuborgs *Twilight (later as Towa in the opening of episode 23) *Kisaragi Reiko, Azuma Seira and Nishimine Ayaka (first appeared in the opening in episode 4) *Aihara Yuuki (first appeared in the opening of episode 9) *Imagawa Shuu and Koshiba Naoto (first appeared in the opening of episode 10) *Shirogane-san (first appeared in the opening of episode 11) *Ichijo Ranko (first appeared in the opening of episode 13) *Mochizuki Yume (first appearing in the opening of episode 24) *Tina, Haruno Ibuki, Haruno Moe, Haruno Momoka, Kaido Wataru and Amanogawa Stella (first appearing in the opening of episode 26) *Stop & Freeze (first appearing in the opening of episode 26 as silhouettes, but fully revealed in episode 32 and they also take Shut and Lock's places when Mermaid and Twinkle attack) Audio Trivia *This is the first opening to have the Cures saying their speech in the beginning. In the first episode, Haruka says it while Minami says it in the second one and Kirara says it in the fourth episode. In episode 23, Towa says the opening line and the "three" is changed to "four". It alternates depending on who the episode focuses on. *This is the second longest opening, the first being Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! WOW!. *This is the first opening to have text (that says who directed the episode etc.) that moves along with the animation. *This is the first opening to have a different scene in each episode so far. *The Cures' Mode Elegant is changed to their newest ones during the battle scene, as of episode 13. *Twilight's mask is removed after episode 14. *Prince Kanata is removed after episode 22. *In episode 26, the first verse of the song is replaced with the second verse and chorus in the opening. *In episode 27, in the middle, Pafu and Aroma now turn into their maid and butler forms and Miss Shamour's human form is taken out. *This is the first and only opening theme that Isobe Karin sang before getting replaced by Kitagawa Rie in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *In episode 49, it was used as an insert song as the Cures prepare to gain their Grand Princess forms. *For the opening of episode 50, the first TV-sized version was used instead of the second. Videos Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure